


Finger Kisses

by sidekickstilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidekickstilinski/pseuds/sidekickstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles can't sleep so well when it storms anymore but at least Isaac is there to make him feel okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finger Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr kissing prompts are basically my favorite things to write.

Stiles was thankful that Isaac agreed to stay the night, especially when it started storming. The heavy winds and rain reminded him of the night at the hospital and with his dad back at work, he would have been completely alone. Maybe it was a bit much to think of Isaac as security, but at times like this, he made him feel safe. He didn’t know if it was because of the warmth that radiated off of him, his steady breathing and soft voice or that he let Stiles lie as close to him as he possibly could without actually being on top of him, but whatever it was, it was what he needed.

Isaac’s hand found his cheek, cupping it comfortingly after a loud clap of thunder startled Stiles out of sleep. He instinctively put his hand over Isaac’s as the pounding in his chest calmed and blinked out of the thick, hazy sleep that fogged his sight the way it always did after waking up. He looked up to see the other’s eyes that were lit up by a sliver of the street light just outside his house.

"It’s okay, was just thunder. It’s still storming," Isaac reassured him in a voice that said he had only just woken up, too. It made Stiles wonder if the storm made him just as uneasy as he laced his fingers with Isaac’s and brought his hand down to hold against his chest. It probably should have been weird, practically cuddling the guy’s arm and all, but it wasn’t and he repeated his words back to him, in case he needed the reassurance, too.

Stiles’ leg snaked its way around Isaac’s and a sort of content sounding grunt pushed out of his mouth once he was comfortable and relaxed again. His eyelids were getting too heavy to keep open and he could feel sleep tugging at him like it only ever did anymore when he didn’t have to sleep alone. “Thanks, Lahey,” he murmured with a lazy grin as he brought his hand, that was still laced with his own, up to his lips and kissed each finger softly. He let his lips linger against the other’s skin, too tired to move it back down, until he fell back asleep with the comfort of knowing that he was still clutching Isaac’s hand and that he wasn’t going anywhere.


End file.
